The present invention concerns cyano substituted 2-(3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines which have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have anti-hypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252, 306 (1969). Substituted carbocyclic aryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,206,420, British Pat. No. 1,304,303, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,636, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,782, Belgian Pat. No. 707,050 and Netherlands Pat. No. 69.0700. Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also disclosed in German patent application No. 2,406,903, its counterpart South African Pat. No. 74.28204, British Pat. No. 1,305,644, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 1113-1114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Another class of antihypertensive agents are the vasodilators. Vasodilators, however, normally cause undesirable tachychardia.
Novel cyano substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and they are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.